The Amazing World of Gumball: Utopian Adventures!
by Spinosaurus1998
Summary: This fan-fiction takes place after, "The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!" Join Gabriel, and all of his friends, as they live their adventurous Utopian lives, in the Peaceful Multiverse. I will try to update this story, weekly-ish. I will update this story, for years to come. Hopefully, until the end of high-school, and maybe into college. Rated M just in-case.
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing World of Gumball: Utopian Adventures!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. I have no rights, relations, or ANYTHING, that pertains to any of the characters, video games, movies, tv shows, music, real-life people, or anything that I use in ANY of my stories. I am not trying to offend anyone, I am just trying to tell an awesome story, and entertain people.

Note: This is a sequel, to my last fan-fiction, The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!, which, in turn, is a sequel to, The Amazing World of Gumball: A Yugioh Adventure! Please read the other fan-fictions, so you can also have a better understanding of the stories. I am going to try to update this fan-fiction, at regular intervals. I want to write new chapters, for this fan-fiction, for YEARS to come! Until I get out of high school, maybe into college. I'm a 15-year old, Sophmore, when I go back to school, in-case you are wondering.

Chapter 1: A New Life

The 5 Rangers were back in Gumball's house, taking turns freeroaming and fighting Templars, in Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag. This was just several hours, after taking a ride into the sunset, at the end of, "The End of the Multiverse"

Gabriel: This game is fucking awesome.  
Gumball: Hell yeah!  
Darwin: Time's up! My turn!  
"Gabe hands the controller to Darwin"

Penny: Guys, I heard something today.

Gumball: What is it, Penny?  
Carrie: Yeah?

Penny: They are making a movie about the final battle, using footage that Shirako, and other warriors got from cameras, during the battle.

"Everyone cheers"

Gabe: I feel like this is a dream. I'm so glad this isn't.  
Carrie: I think we all are. "snickers"

Darwin: The best part, is that school is now cancelled, for eternity!

"Darwin and Gumball high-five"

Gabe: Yeah, school was absolute hell! No kid deserves to go through that. Well, most of them, anyway.

Penny: At least, we don't have to worry about anything, anymore.

A few minutes later, an infamous light-blue portal opened in the living room, and 3 people emerged from the other side.

Carrie: Aww yeah!

Gabriel: I used to love these guys! Everyone watched their show!  
Gumball: They look familiar...

The figures: We're Ed, Edd N' Eddy!  
"The Eds present themselves to the Elmorians"

"Gumball starts playing Assassin's Creed 4"

Gumball: Are you guys here to play video games, with us?

Eddy: Yup!  
Edd: Most certainly.  
Ed: Butter toast!

"The Eds sit on the couch"  
Edd: Oh, I love Assassin's Creed!  
Eddy: I'm more of a, Call of Duty fan.  
Ed: Anybody play Earth Defense Force:Insect Armageddon?

Darwin: So, what do you guys think of our town?

Eddy: It's a nice, fun place. We love to watch your show. And ever since Satan has been defeated, that means-

Eds: FREE JAWBREAKERS!  
Edd: But now, Eddy can't scam anyone, since money doesn't exist.  
Gabe: I understand. But, it's worth it, right?

Eddy: Nope.  
"Ed and Edd elbow Eddy"

Eddy: Just kidding!

Darwin: How about we watch episodes of YOUR show?

Eddy: Yeah!

"Later"  
Gumball: Oh God, you guys are hilarious.  
Eddy: We aim to please!  
Ed: I really don't remember watching monster movies, THAT many times.

"Everyone laughs"  
Edd: I also find the activities in this show, to be quite amusing, don't you think?

Carrie: Yes.  
Penny: It's fun.  
Gumball and Darwin: Not as good as our show!

Gabriel: Oh God, not now!

"The Eds jump into the air, and so do the Wattersons, about to fight"

"Gabriel jumps in-between them"  
Gabe: Stop!  
"The characters freeze, in mid-air, in their current positions"

Gabriel: Remember guys, we respect opinions. Both of your shows, are awesome.

Eddy: Fine.  
Gumball: He's right.

"They fall back to the floor, and continue watching tv"

That is the end of Chapter 1. I will upload Chapter 2, soon-ish. I want to update this, weekly-ish. Please follow, favorite, and review, so I know I'm not wasting my time. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Ed Edd N' Eddy Mis-Adventures

The Amazing World of Gumball: Utopian Adventures!

Chapter 2: Ed Edd N' Eddy Mis-Adventures

Edd: Fine gentleman, I have a question to ask you.  
Gumball: Anything.  
Darwin: This should be interesting.  
Edd: I propose, that you come visit OUR home! Peach Creek Culdesac.

Gabriel: This is a pretty interesting idea, indeed.  
Penny: But what will we do?

Ed: Explore the woods! Tour the culdesac! Doesn't that sound like fun?!

Eddy: 25 cents each!

Edd: Eddy!

Eddy: Fine. 20 cents each! But that's as low as I'm going! "smirks"

The teens turned off the Playstation 3, and entered a portal to the Ed Edd N' Eddy universe.

They emerged into a wonderful neighborhood. Birds were chirping and flying, the Sun was shinning in the sky, and leaves were starting to fall.

Carrie: This place isn't bad.

Gabe: Nice. Kind of reminds me of my home.

Edd: You live in a culdesac?

Gabriel: No. It just reminds me of home.  
Eddy: How about, after this, we go explore your neighborhood?

Gabriel: Sure. Well, who starts the tour?  
Ed: I will! "Grabs everyone, and starts running"

Ed: That's my house! I am Oloaf the Spatula Warrior-  
Eddy: Here we go again, with that episode of his.  
Edd: Eddy, let Ed have his fun.  
Eddy: We were beaten up by the neighborhood kids, while Oloaf here, didn't lift a finger to help us.

Gumball: Guys, whatever happened, that's in the past now-  
Ed: May I please continue?!

Darwin: I would rather have Double D tour us.  
Edd: Thank you, Darwin. Now, follow me, everyone.

Edd: Of course, these are our homes. And over there, is where we did a lot of our scams. The wooden-railed alleyways.

Penny: Yawn. Can we go to the forest now?  
Ed: Beware of the mole-mutants!

Gabe: Oh God, not this again.

Eddy: If everyone is supposed to be smart now, then why is Ed so- Um-  
Edd: He's smart on the inside, Eddy. Ed just doesn't like to show it.

As the group walked down the alleyways, they saw trees, and began going near the forest.

Eddy: Alright then. We're here! Let's go home now!

Gabe: What's the matter, Eddy?! Scared?

Gumball: Yeah! It's not like you have to worry about anything now.  
Edd: Eddy, calm yourself. Elmorians, follow our lead. This forest is a natural wonder, a symbol of our community. We protected this with our lives, a few times.

Eddy: Scared?! Me?! Yeah right...

The group walked into the shadowy forest, ready to encounter whatever was inside it...

That is the end of Chapter 2. Please follow, favorite, and review. I will add Chapter 3, next week! 


	3. Chapter 3: Forest Exploration

The Amazing World of Gumball: Utopian Adventures!

Chapter 3: Forest Exploration

The Eds and the Elmorians strolled through the wonderful forest, which was populated by wonderful wildlife. Everyone was so amazed at what they saw. Beautiful birds, singing in the trees. Lizards scurrying in the brush. Owls perching on trees,with their eyes closed. Squirrels slept inside the hollows of trees. An occasional Microraptor, or Velociraptor was seen.

Eddy: This isn't bad.  
Ed: Dinosaur! Let me name him Godzilla!

Edd and Eddy tried to hold Ed back, but he was far too strong, and he charged into a tree, getting his head stuck in a hollow.

The Elmorians burst out laughing, and began taunting the Eds.

Eddy: Could someone please help us already?!  
Edd: Eddy, let them have their fun.

Ed: Oh, hi Mrs. Squrriel!

Ed shrieked in terror as the Squrriel bit his nose, launching him and the Eds out of the tree, and flying into the others.

The group was now huddled around a tree, in one big cluster, and they laughed at the randomness of the situation.

After a few more hours of exploration and fun, the Elmorians returned home.

Eddy: I'm sorry, we can't come back today! We will later.  
Ed: Bye bye for now!  
Edd: I look forward to our next adventure!

Back at Gumball's house:

Gumball: That was a riot.  
Penny: Sure was.  
Carrie: I haven't had that much fun, since we fought in the Final Battle.  
Darwin: Exactly.  
Gabe: I think we should all relax now.

Penny and Carrie returned to their homes, for the day, and Gumball, Gabriel, and Darwin played Saints Row 4 together.


	4. Special Announcement

The Amazing World of Gumball: Utopian Adventures Announcement

I have an announcement. I am cancelling this series. I am very sorry to all of you, but I just don't think this series has a lot of potential. It's just too peaceful. I am sorry to all, but thank you for reading up to this point.

But, fear not, I will continue to create more fan-fictions!


End file.
